Let's Talk about Goats
by Tonks32
Summary: Cassandra and the Inquisitor meet to share a late night dinner and talk. Something that has become a habit over the last few months. This time the talk turns a bit more personal. Marking as T just in case


Dragon Age time! I Cassandra/ M!Inquisitor because the romance made me smile like an idoit the entire time. I feel in love with Cassandra in this game because in a way she is like me. A bit brash, trying to do the right thing even if other people don't agree on it etc. I love how she holds her faith and is this bad ass warrior who still yearns for romance. Anyways I love her! I don't think it's a real surprise since I love Ash from ME. So this is my male warrior named Gideon. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So." Cassandra with a cup of mead in her hand sat across from the Inquisitor. There was a smile teasing at the corner of her mouth just before she took a tentative sip from her mug. "I heard that we had an interesting guest while I was out scouting."<p>

Gideon pushed his plate further across the table so Cassandra had better access to it. This was their nightly ritual. After the tavern died down they would meet in that in between time of evening meal and bed. When they weren't accompanied by their companions they would steal away to the second floor and find the most secluded tabled. They would share a meal, drinks, and good conversations most of the time so late in the evening that the bar keep left for bed. "Yes. Yes we did." Gideon smiled and took his time picking out a grape before popping it into his mouth. He cherished these moments. It was a time where they barley talked about the chaos of the world. They swapped childhood stories, embarrassing memories of their adolescence years, and discussed their family values. The more he learned about the seeker, the more he found her intriguing. The more he wanted to get to know her personally. Cassandra was a strong willed woman who was a bit brash at times, but in the end had a big and soft heart.

Cassandra raised a brow at his silence, "should I go ask Varric about it? I'm sure he will paint the scene with vibrant detail."

"Our guest was Chief of Movran the Under. He announced his arrival and his retribution by attacking the keep… With a goat?" He timed it perfectly so when he said the last word Cassandra was in mid sip. She snorted on a laugh so hard that the froth of her mead had spewed everywhere and more importantly up her nose. Gideon grinned and happily watched his fellow warrior laugh, couch, and breathe all at the same time leaving her face as red as Sera's handkerchiefs. Her laughter echoed through the empty tavern. She tried several times to suppress it, only to fail miserably and laugh harder. It was full of pure amusement and delight. Gideon found himself proud that he could provoke such a bright and cheerful sound from her. She had been doing that a lot recently. Laughing, smiling, and allowing time to unwind.

"A Goat?" The Seeker swiped the back of her mouth under her nose, still struggling to stop laughing. Now tears were streaming down her beat red face with her dark eyes glistening. "A Goat?"

"An alive one." Gideon picked up another grape, "and two to be exact."

Cassandra set the mug on the wooden table so she would spill anymore of her mead. "Two?"

The laughter continued for a few more minutes. Gideon simply smiled and kept popping grapes in his mouth. With the soft lighting, the woman across from him was radiant. The harden woman he met in the cells at Haven was gone. He had the pleasure of the last few months to get to know the seeker and help break down some of the walls that she had erected long ago. And it wasn't just him. Their companions were just as responsible for the change in her demeanor as he was. They regularly engaged with her to coax out the woman behind the battle scared face. Even Varric.

Calm now, Cassandra quieted down upon noticing the Inquisitor's intense expression. She tilted her head, "is something wrong, Gideon?"

"No nothing." Gideon rested his arms against the table, "Do you know that your laugh is one of the most wonderful sounds I've ever heard?"

That wasn't the answer he was expected. Cassandra flushed, wondering once again why this man was flirting with her. He was the Herald of Andraste. The champion of the inquisition. The man who had closed the breach in the sky. She was the right hand of the divine. An emotionally and physically scarred woman who had seen more than her fair share of the darkness of the world. There had been no time for anything even remotely romance at all in her life. Not that it wasn't something that she wanted from time to time. Well a bit more than that. But now it was not the time. He should be focused on gaining the allies they needed to take down their enemy. Not on flirting with her.

"I…umm…I don't know what to say."

A bark of laughter caused Gideon to fall back against his seat, "not much of a surprise there. You always seem to have the words in every situation except for when I say something charming to you."

"Charming?" She tried to sound indifferent about the word. Deep down Cassandra ached for his sweet words and longing looks. She hadn't had much romantic experience in her life outside of books and found herself sputtering whenever he said something like he just did. "I think you go a bit far, Inquisitor."

Gideon grinned watching her closely. She was struggling to keep her somber expression, trying not to give into whatever was pulling them together. Gideon enjoyed watching her try to keep her fierce battle maiden scowl, epically since her eyes gave her away. The soft always relayed what the Seeker truly was thinking. Not that was really a problem for Cassandra as she usually let you know what she was thinking regardless if you really wanted to. He had been a little off put by it in the beginning, but then again the first time he they met she did try to strangle him. Oh how far they had come since then. "I don't know why you try to fight it so hard." The smile she had been so desperately to keep back blossomed cross her scared face, "it would just be much easier to just give in."

"And let inflate your ego." Cassandra shook her head and tore off another piece of bread. "I rather not."

"Suit yourself." Gideon shrugged, "Doesn't mean I'll stop trying."

"I hope you don't." The words slipped passed Cassandra's guard and she tried to back pedal. "It's late. We should get some sleep…"

"Cass." He stood with her and moved to block her path, "why are you running?"

Her chin came up in defense, "I am not running."

Gideon simply raised a brow. No matter how much he might have learned about her, she still puzzled the hell out of him. She said that she wanted to be courted, yet she guarded herself when he tried. He had already assured her that he wasn't doing it because she challenged him. Well a small part of him was if he had to be honest. Male pride or something like that. He was doing it, because if he was honest with himself, he loved her. Maker help him.

Cassandra didn't want to admit he was right. "It is simply late is all."

"You are a horrible lair, Lady Cassandra." Gideon grasped her hips and skillfully backed her against the wall. Her scent flooded his mind making his head spin and his body tighten. He tilted his head to the side to take her in. Being this close he could see just how jagged the scar was against her porcelain skin. He skipped a fingertip over the imperfection making her breath hitch. "You are so beautiful, Cassandra."

Much to her delight, and horror, her heart was racing in her chest while her stomach coiled in wonderful knots of desire. Never in her life had she wanted a man to kiss her then at this very moment. She knew by the glint in his eyes the bastard knew it. This once she wasn't going to put up a fight. For a moment it didn't matter that he was Herald of Andraste handpicked to save Thedas. She was simply the man she yearned for. She grabbed a fist full of his tunic, "For the love of Andraste kiss me."

He didn't have to be told twice. Burying one hand in the short strand of her hair, Gideon slammed his lips against hers. He had hoped that their first kiss would be a bit gentler. His intention was to build up slowly in a more romantic setting then the tavern at Skyhold in the late hours of the night. Whatever his intentions might have been, Cassandra didn't seem to mine how things unfolded. One of her hands had moved to her shoulder as if to balance herself while the other mimicked his and was curled in his thick mane of ginger colored hair. He could taste the faint taste of honey from the mead long her tongue mixed with a flavor that he could only describe as Cassandra.

Their mouths were moving in concord now, as though they couldn't get enough of each other, as to devour each other with their lips, mouths, and tongues would be the only way to express how they felt. Cassandra's heart was beating so fast that she feared that her it was going to break out of her chest. She had pictured their first kiss, multiple times, but none of them had been like this. She figured it would be awkward, innocent, and sweet. This one was Captivating, magical, passionate, and oh so desperate. If she could, Cassandra was sure they would pull at each other until they became one soul. In her drunken haze, she did everything possible to memorize everything about him wanting to burn it into her memory so she could never forget what perfection was like.

A door slamming shut from the floor below jarred the pair apart. Panting, they gazed at each other both flushed from the execration of the kiss. They remain embraced with their lips a breath a part each fighting the raging heat flowing between them. Gideon eased his hand from her hair to cup her cheek. He should be appalled by his action. For Maker's sake he was just moments of way of throwing her on the table and ravishing her. Hardly the idle romance that she wanted. He just hadn't expected the explosion that happened once their lips met.

Slowly, he eased his aching body away from her warmth, "Cassandra."

Her brow furrowed, "you should like you're going to apologize."

Damn her and her ability to read him like a book. "A part of me feels like I should."

Her swollen lips turned downward, "why? Have I disappointed you?"

"By the blight no!" Now he felt like an idiot. "Maker Cassandra that is that last thing you did."

"Then why do you need to apologize?"

"Well…" He felt heat flood his cheeks again, "this was hardly the most romantic thing. I know-."

Cassandra laughed, "I think you're mistaken. There is romance in passion, you know." She was far too proud to tell him how much she liked how he had lost control.

"I just… I want…" He huffed out a breath and took a small step back in hope to clear his mind a bit. When he was so close all he could think about was touching her. It didn't matter what he thought what the picture perfect romantic first kiss was. What it came down to in the end was the two of them and how they felt for each other. "I think I should let you go rest."

"Oh?"

His lips curved at the hint of disappointment in her voice, "If I don't I fear that well…" He cleared his throat and casted his eyes downward.

Cassandra's gaze followed, "Oh!" Flush, she did her part to put some distance between them. She wasn't aware that she had such an effect on him. "I'll help you clean up."

"I'll do it." There was no way he was going to go walking around Skyhold with a hard on. With his luck he would run into Varric or worse Iron Bull. He would never hear the end of it. "Goodnight Cassandra."

The Seeker's smile lit up her face, "Goodnight Gideon."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Would you like more DA:I stories?<p> 


End file.
